


[waiting for spring]

by sylveonimbus (cloud_sakura)



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, the rinharu and reigisa are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_sakura/pseuds/sylveonimbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twelve haiku for twelve episodes. telling twelve tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[waiting for spring]

**Author's Note:**

> my tribute to season 1, which changed my life.

you left and came back  
before the cherry blossoms-  
yet it was winter.

***  
ideal statues  
corrode with time and rain,  
like moss upon rock.

***  
honey-sweetened words,  
wishes like butterfly wings:  
a seasoned promise.

***  
silent waterfalls  
do not flow for one person,  
but at their leisure.

***  
thoughts like cicadas.  
(shrill and faint and static noise.  
heard, not listened to.)

***  
morning dew on leaf;  
constant, comforting presence;  
morning after storms.

***  
douse your hopes with rain  
flooding a downward hill slope-  
breathe in new, wet ground.

***  
the sun takes cover.  
stars do not shine by daylight  
until an eclipse.

***  
a memory forms,  
forgotten until opened.  
yellow leaves in books.

***  
shadows can deceive.  
you cannot see in darkness-   
ice is transparent.

***  
an army of ants  
can burrow through a mountain:  
but not bring it back.

***  
dead, frozen branches  
may yet yield cherry blossoms.  
(thawed out in sunlight.)

***  


**Author's Note:**

> [stares into the distance] are you happy now, lara.


End file.
